Dragonborn Martial Arts
Wikipedia defines the term Martial Arts as: . . . codified systems and traditions of combat practices, which are practiced for a variety of reasons: self-defense,competition, physical health and fitness, entertainment, as well as mental, physical, and spiritual development. The Dragonborn ' are no different from any other race that has a codified system and traditions of combat practices. They aren't just the martial arts styles deliniated in ''The Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Ultimate Combat. Dragonborn martial arts are completely different and based on different systems, but there are similarities. Dragonborn Unarmed Styles Darastrix Slathalin The first Dragonborn codified martial art is one for brawling. Although a brawl is a chaotic pugulist fight between a large amount of participants, it was the first developed on Lemurias, and it's a lot like Hellenistic Pankration, except hitting below the belt and eye gouging are not allowed. If the participant has a slapping tail, then it is used as well. All of the abilities of the Dragonborn is used to win the fight. Feat Path: Darastrix Slathalin Style, Slathalin Ferocity, Slathalin Rush Martivir-Dol The Second Dragonborn codified martial art came out of Darastrix Slathalin. Name means "Way of Peace" or the "Way of Harmony." It has some similarities to Akido. The martial art was designed as a more spiritual path of ending a brawl without much hurt to the participant. The art is very soft compared to Darastrix Slathalin. Feat Path: Martivir-Dol style, Martivir-Dol Feint, Martivir-Dol takedown Narir Bemin A Hard martial art based on improvised fist techniques, also descended from Darastrix Slathalin and taught to Dragonborn soldiers as an unarmed alternative. The Monks of the Whispering River has adopted Narir Bemin for their own and revolutionized it. The result is 300 years of codified techniques. It has some similarities to Tiger Kung-fu and Shotokan-Ryu Karate. Feat Path: Narir Bemin Style, Dragon Claws, Dragon Pounce Darastrix-Dol Some styles, whether they are human made or Dragonborn made, are nearly universal. This martial art is taught by the Monks of the Granite Hill. Darastrix-Dol, or the "Way of the Dragon" is identical to the Dragon Style practiced by other monks, with a slight influence from Darastrix Slathalin. Feat path: Dragon Style, Dragon Ferocity, Dragon Roar Baas do Thiik Faak Baas do Thiik Faak, or "the art of eight limbs" is the Dragonborn's version of Muay Thai. The dragonborn athlete is trained to fight in a flurry of punches and strikes. It's a hard martial art that works on the eight points of contact on the body. The martial art was designed by the dragonborn as a counterpoint to pankration. Despite this, a pankratic athlete and a Baas do Thiik Faak athlete approach each other with different philosophies. Both want to take down their opponents as quickly as possible, and they both do it differently. Feat path: Baas do Thiik Faak style, dovah karaak, dovah uliidom Dragonborn Weapon Arts Martial Arts do not exclusively include the uarmed styles. They also include a number of weapon styles. Weapon styles have always existed as long as man have been beating each other up over petty things and not so petty things. Improving one's ability to defend himself has always been the focus of most martial arts. This section describes the weapon arts of the Dragonborn race. And yes, they actually have some. Vaerir shafaer Anonic (Dancing on Flowers) Despite what anyone has told you, the Dragonborn may be slow to human standards, but they are no less proficient with a form of fencing. Dragonborn fencing does rely on fleet of foot and quick of hand. The idea is to defend yourself against swordstrikes, and this does include the Dragonborn. The art of defence, Dancing on Flowers is what the Weapon Art is called, and it's meant to be one where dragonborn are light on their feet and quick with their blade. The fencing technique is to keep the blade away from one self, and it can be beautiful to watch. The weapon used is typically the saber, of Dragonborn design. Feat path: Combat Expertise, Weapon Finesse, Improved Feint, Dazzling Display, Dramatic Display Wer Idol di wer Caex (The Measure of the Sword) The Measure of the Sword is the Dragonborn race's style of swordfighting techniques. While the Hellenes have ways of using their weapons, so too, do the Dragonborn. This fighting style uses the Dragonborn's propensity for strength. While there is some parrying and some emphasis on not getting hit, the idea is to get the fight quickly over using your strength. The weapon used is typically a longsword or the Dragonborn race's version of the xiphos. Feat Path: Weapon Focus, Power Attack, Improved Critical, Critical Focus Wer Donoap di Waves (The Path of Waves) The dragonborn are a warlike race, just as warlike as humans. The Path of Strength is a powerful weapon art that uses the Dragonborn's distinctive weapon, a two-bladed saber. Designed to look like an ocean wave, the weapon art that goes along with it is meant to be flowing, like water, once you get up to speed. It's a graceful art, also showing that the Dragonborn is not as clumsy as people thought. Feat path: Exotic Weapon Proficiency, Weapon Focus, Combat Expertise, Improved Feint, Improved Critical, Dazzling Display Videos OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice '''Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. References